Awakening Feelings
by EvilAngelBB
Summary: Tyson's depressed because he thinks his crush hates him. What can a sleepover and two meddling friends do to change his mind?


-1**Awakening Feelings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I really wish I did. There would be a lot of different things going on...like this story...the plot does belong to me.

"So that's the story. How it happened, from beginning to end. With help from the others of course." Tyson takes a bow and notices the reader by the door. He groans in exasperation. "What...another one? What is it with you people and your fascination with my love life?" listens to the reader begging "Alright already, I'll tell you. Just don't interrupt me. It all started like this...

**Chapter 1: Sleepover Anyone?**

General P.O.V.

Tyson lounged in the oversized arm chair, depressed as hell, but glad to be alone in the house. Grandpa was in Las Vegas of all places. He would be there for a good two weeks, but probably longer. He had left Tyson plenty of money and trusted him to stay out of trouble. The dual color-haired blader sighed, trying to figure a way out of the mess his heart had gotten him in to.

Cold and unfeeling, Kai had caught Tyson's eye the moment they had met at 13. Not a good thing when said captain was supposed to be his enemy. Their first battle had Tyson's emotions reeling. He was the best blader around and he had been beaten, and with apparent ease might he add.

The next day, Tyson had his rematch. It ended in a tie thanks to Dragoon coming to his rescue, but Kai pretty much disappeared after that. Tyson tried to forget about the icy blader, focusing instead on blading and getting better, learning new techniques with Dragoon. Even Kenny helped Tyson out, designing a new blade with special modifications to fit Tyson's new style, but even that didn't help. Tyson still couldn't get Kai out of his head, and to make matters worse, Kai wasn't even around, so Tyson spent time worrying about him, wondering where he was, what he was doing.

Just when Tyson thought he couldn't stand it, the regional tournament came up, and who showed up...none other than Kai himself. Tyson knew he had to face him again. There was something about the stony cold demeanor that called out to him. And Kai, despite having a fire bit-beast Dranzer, was just as icy as before. Tyson wanted to know what was under the emotionless mask, so he fought his way to the finals, overcoming several opponents including the formidable tiger, Rei Kon.

Tyson fought hard and beat Kai in the first match. He was elated, maybe Kai would notice him now. He was wrong. Kai came back the second round and beat him. Badly. Instead of getting his attention, Tyson had just angered Kai. Now he would have to fight not only to gain attention, but to protect Dragoon.

To make a long story short, Tyson won, despite all odds against him. But he had gotten another surprise; he was on a team. He, Kai, Max, Rei, and Kenny were the Bladebreakers. If that wasn't enough, he received a message from the cold captain of the team. "Happy birthday Tyson. Enjoy it while you can though; training starts tomorrow." And then Kai was gone. Again.

_And that was how it started,_ Tyson thought to himself. _I was hooked on him for good. _ From the Asian tournament, and American tournament, straight to the first World Championships and then the other two World Championships, Tyson did his best to impress Kai. He tried hard to gain Kai's attention anyway he could, and usually ended up making Kai mad at him, just to see some emotion from him.

But through it all, Tyson never received a hint from Kai about his feelings though in Russia things did get a little tense. When Kai had switched to the Demolition Boyz, Tyson had been heartbroken, but refused to let it show. Then, when Tyson and the others saved his life, Kai had actually cried, though it was only a little.

So there he was, sitting in his house, alone, and wondering how to get over Kai. A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts. He glared and didn't get up, hoping whoever it was would take a hint and leave. He was wrong. More knocking ensued, followed by muffled voices. Tyson's head shot up. He knew the voices. Max and Rei...maybe Daichi too, though he doubted it. He dove under the blanket. Now he really wanted them to go away. Again, he was disappointed. The door opened and Max bounded in with Rei behind. Tyson remained under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Max pounced.

Knowing it wasn't going to work, Tyson groaned and say up, acting the part of someone who was just rudely woken up. He yawned and stretched and then yawned again and pulled the covers back over his head, intending to fall back 'asleep.'

"Tyson! Wake up!" Max yelled, pouting.

Tyson groaned and buried himself deeper.

"You haven't seen us in months and when we get here to visit, you're sleeping!"

Tyson's head popped out from the covers in surprise. "Hey guys! When did you get here?"

Rei and Max sweat dropped. Tyson obviously had only just woken up.

"How can you be sleeping still?" Rei asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Umm, I stayed up late last night, besides, it's raining and I can't blade in here, so what else is there to do but sleep when I'm home alone? Nothing...so I sleep."

"Where's Grandpa?" the blond asked, getting comfy next to Tyson in the chair and burrowing into the blankets. "Usually you two would be training or something."

"Las Vegas. Why can't he be a normal grandpa for a change? But no, he goes off to win the jackpot, like it'll happen though."

Rei fell back and landed gracefully across Max and Tyson. "So he left you home alone?"

"Yep. For two weeks at least. I'm betting on longer though."

"Is it ok if we stay here while we're around? Keep you company and all that."

"Sure Maxie. I'd be insulted if you two didn't stay. Bring your stuff in and you two can unpack."

Another knock at the door brought a groan from Tyson. "What's with my house today and everyone wanting to visit?" He opened the door and in walked Daichi and Kenny. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Can we stay here for the night? The power's out at my house and I need to work on my computer," Kenny said, brushing the rain from his coat.

"Yeah Tyson, " Daichi complained, shaking the water from his dripping form. "Let us stay over."

"Kenny! Daichi! What are you doing here?" Max asked, Rei behind the blond bundle of energy.

"Hi Max. Hi Rei. Long time no see. Wow, if Kai were here, it would be a Bladebreakers reunion."

Both Rei and Max noticed a slight tensing of Tyson's shoulders, but decided not to say anything.

"Yeah, well no one's seen Kai for awhile, not since we split up five months ago," Tyson said, pushing the others farther into the house so he could shut the door. "And if he did talk to someone, it wouldn't be me." A third round of knocking interrupted Tyson. He blinked, wondering if it was Hilary. He shrugged and opened the door, stared in shock for a second, then slammed it shut.

"What was that about Tyson?" Daichi asked, looking curiously at him.

"It's..." The knocking started again so Tyson opened the door and backed up. "It's Kai."

Everyone's jaws dropped. There, in the flesh, stood their ex-captain, hair only slightly wet from the pouring rain.

"Umm, hey Kai," Max said, breaking the silence.

"Max, Rei, Daichi, Kenny...Tyson. It's been awhile."

"Try five months Hiwatari," Tyson said, a cold edge to his voice. "The rest of us keep in contact but you disappear off the face of the planet. And now, for some strange reason, everyone shows up at my house, when I'm home alone for two some weeks."

"Coincidence maybe," Rei said. "But shouldn't you let Kai in so you can close the door."

Kai stepped in and shut the door behind him. As the door slid into place, the lights flickered and went out.

"Great, perfect timing. Stay here while I grab a flashlight and candles," Tyson said, brushing past Kai and the others.

The second Tyson's footsteps weren't heard, Kai drew the others into a circle. "Let me guess, you all got a letter saying Tyson was lonely because he was home alone and that a reunion would be the perfect way to cheer him up." Collective nods went up and around the circle. "And let me guess, the letter said don't tell Tyson about it." More silent nods. "And let me guess again, we don't know who sent it." More nods. "OK, so let's not tell Tyson, try and figure out what's bothering him, and figure out who sent the letters." More nods from the others. "Any questions?" All the heads nodded, then shook negatively. "Good."

Rei spoke up. "I don't think he'll talk to you...or Daichi or even Kenny, so Max and I will work on finding out what's wrong. You and Daichi and Kenny figure out who sent the letter."

"K guys, I'm back," Tyson said, face glowing as he shown the light past it. "Come on, bring your stuff and we'll get settled in."

"Tyson, where's Grandpa?" Kenny asked as he grabbed his overnight bag from beside the door.

"Las Vegas. He's hoping to win the jackpot so he's staying for a couple weeks or so. Come on, we'll put your stuff in my room." Tyson led the way, managing to avoid bumping into anything along the way. "Just put your stuff down anywhere, we'll deal with it later."

Tyson slipped out to the living room, glancing at the over stuffed chair where he had been thinking only a little while ago. Sighing, he kneeled in front of the fire place, missing the crimson eyes watching him as he built a fire before putting the grate back in front of it. Turning, his blue eyes watched as the others trooped in, Kai leading the group.

"OK, here's what we'll do. Someone needs to light candles around the house...Daichi and Kenny, how 'bout you do that? Someone else needs to find the circuit breaker and try and get the power back on...that's your job Kai. And don't give me that look. My house, you listen to me. Max, why don't you find all the blankets and pillows in the house and pile them up in here where we'll sleep."

"What about me Tyson?"

"Umm, I guess you get to help me cook supper."

"Help you?"

"Yep. Just wait and see. Okay everyone, to work."

Everyone split up, going off to do their jobs respectively. Once sure everything was getting done, Tyson led Rei into the kitchen.

"So, what's cooking doc?"

Tyson smiled. "Italian tonight Rei. Make yourself comfortable, so you can sit back and watch me at work."

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since always actually. I just haven't acted like it." Tyson walked around the room, grabbing whatever he thought he'd need. He set some hamburger on the stove to cook, pulled out the vegetables he'd need for sauce, and grabbed a few cutting knives. As he started dicing the veggies, Rei spoke up.

"Is there something bothering you Tyson? You don't seem to be yourself."

"Am I that obvious?" Tyson asked as he moved to other vegetables.

"Only a little. I don't think the others have noticed."

Tyson sighed. "There's...someone..."

"Oh, someone special? Is it Hilary?"

"Not even. She and Kenny seem to be getting along fine. OK, actually they're together, but that's not the point."

"So who is it?"

Tyson bit his lip as he finished making the sauce and turned to the meat. "Umm, I don't really want to say." He added spices to flavor the meat then added some to the sauce.

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Well, I suppose not, but, before I tell you who it is, do you care if I'm gay?"

"No...not really..." Rei had the grace to blush.

"Oh really. Who does Rei like?"

"Mmph," the neko-jin said.

"Who was that Kitty Cat? I didn't hear you."

"Max. I've been working up the courage to ask him out and I think I'm ready to do it."

"Go for it. I think you'll like what happens."

"So who do you like? I promise, I won't tell anyone."

Tyson mixed the fried meat and sauce together before turning back to Rei. "Kai," he said shortly before going back to making the meal, leaving Rei in stunned silence. He quickly put together the dish and put it in the stove. He went to the fridge and grabbed garlic cloves, butter, and cooking oil. Turning back, he was met with Rei's shocked face.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You asked me."

"Are we talking about the same person here?"

"Yeah, I think so." He set the freshly made garlic bread to the side and moved to gather the ingredients for a fresh salad. "Why?"

"Because it's..."

"Tyson, come help me find the breaker," Kai said from the door.

Rei shut his mouth instantly and threw Tyson a Look. Tyson shook his head and handed him the salad stuffs. "Can you finish up?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Kai threw Rei a questioning glance before following Tyson out of the room. He found his eyes glued to Tyson's butt...and what a cute butt it was his brain yelled to him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you where it was Kai."

"It's okay, it just makes turning the power on hard. So what were you making?"

"That's a surprise," Tyson said, tossing a wink over his shoulder. "Anyway, the breaker is downstairs and against the left wall. Want me to show you?"

"I think I can find it. Thanks," he said, brushing past but gripping the flashlight and Tyson's hand. "Mind if I take this with me?"

Tyson shook his head, speechless for a change. He handed over the flashlight and hurried back to the kitchen, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

He flopped down in Rei's vacated seat and slumped over the counter. "Rei, is there something wrong with me?"

"Concerning what? You know who?"

"Yeah."

"No, not really. I don't know what you see in him, but whatever. I don't have a problem with it. So are you going to tell him?"

"Are you crazy? And have him kill me, or worse, hate me? I think not. I'm fine with what I have thanks much."

"But Tyson..."

"No Rei, I don't want to lose his friendship over this. So I'm not going to say anything."

"Tyson!"

"Kai again. Rei, can you go...please? I really don't want to."

"Yeah, I guess, I'm finished with this anyway."

"Don't tell him Rei."

"I won't. I promised, but you should tell him."

Rei slipped out of the room after throwing Tyson a look over his shoulder, saddened to see the normally happy and upbeat teen looking so down. As he stomped down the stairs to the basement, he wondered how to make him feel better.

"Kai...what did you need?"

"Where's Tyson?"

"Upstairs, moping around."

"Did you find out what's wrong with him?"

"Yeah, but it won't be easy to fix. He's in love."

"Tyson's what?"

"In love."

"With who?"

"Can't tell you that. He trusts me not to say."

"Oh, so...is he serious about whoever it is?" Kai asked, voice showing his disappointment over Tyson's crush.

"Yes, very much so. But he can't tell his crush his feelings. He thinks he'll hate him for it," Rei added, trying to give Kai hints. He had seen Kai's reaction and had a hunch about it.

"He likes a guy?"

"Yep, why?"

"He just...never seemed the type is all."

"Why does it matter so much Kai?" Rei's voice showed amusement. "Do you...worry about him?"

"Of course I do. He's a friend," Kai said, walking straight into Rei's plan.

"Oh...so you like him huh?"

Kai dropped the tool and the lights came on, including the basement light, allowing Rei to see the blush covering his ex-captain's face.

"No...where would you get that idea?"

"Well, if the blush on your face doesn't say it, the fact that you're so curious about him does." The lights flickered and went out again. "So do you like him?"

"Of course not, he's just a friend." Back under the cover of darkness, Kai knew he could hide the truth.

"Is that all you want from him? To be just a friend?"

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"You know, I could ask the same of you. Personally I think you like Tyson but you're too scared to do or say anything."

"I...oh shut up."

"I knew it."

"You can't say anything. He's in love so I don't want to get in his way. Besides, he'd never fall for me."

"Yeah, whatever. I won't tell him. But you should."

Kai threw the tools in the box at his feet. "Circuit breaker isn't the problem. Whatever it is, I can't do anything. Let's go back upstairs."

"Hey Kai, Rei...food's done."

Shrugging at Kai, Rei turned and led the way up the stairs.

"Hey Tyson, I'll find the others ok. Kai, why don't you help him set the table?"

Kai silently praised the darkness that hid his blush. The lights suddenly flickered, showing Rei both Tyson and Kai's flustered faces. He mentally cackled as the lights went out again.

"I'll be right back you guys."

Rei was mentally plotting against his two love-struck friends as he quickly found the others. He pulled them into a huddle and told them his news.

"OK guys, here's the deal. I know what's up with Tyson."

"Awesome Rei," Max said and it was Rei's turn to thank the darkness for covering his blush.

"Thanks Max. Umm...anyway, he's in love."

Daichi backed up. "Count me out. I don't do relationships."

Kenny nodded in agreement. "Sorry Rei, I can't help out either. I don't like messing in other people's love lives. We'll make up an excuse to leave so you guys can take care of it. Should we take Kai?"

"Umm, no, maybe he can help."

"Kai? Him help _Tyson_ out with a _relationship_ problem? I don't know which is less likely, Kai helping Tyson, or Kai knowing about relationships."

"Whatever Daichi. Don't worry, Rei and I can take care of it. If you want to get out of here though, pretend that Daichi's sick and have Kenny take him to his house so his parents can look after him."

"You're a genius Maxie. OK let's do it."

The groups made their way to the kitchen only to find and Kai already in the dining room with the table set and the food ready to be eaten.

"Hey Tyson, I'm taking Daichi home with me. He's not feeling too good."

"Are you sure? You're gonna miss lasagna."

"Sorry we have to leave so soon, but it's probably best if Daichi gets to rest. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Kenny and Daichi shouldered their bags and exited the house, hurrying to Kenny's car so they could avoid getting too wet.

"Well guys, let's eat."

"Hang on a sec Tyson. Me and Max have to wash out hands. Be right back." Rei quickly pulled Max out of the room, leaving behind a slightly confused Tyson and Kai.

"Rei, what's with pulling me out of there like that?"

"I have to tell you something. But first, do you have a problem with gay people?"

"No...do you?" Max asked, suspicious.

"No, I was just wondering. See, it has to do with Tyson."

"Tyson's gay? Since when?"

"Yeah, he's gay. I don't know since when though. Anyway, he's in love, like I said before, and it's our job to get him with his crush."

"K, so who is it?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Yeah, promise."

"It's Kai."

Max's jaw dropped, then he freaked out. "No freakin' way! Are you serious? I mean...it's..." Rei's hand slapped over Max's mouth to shut him up in case Kai or Tyson could hear them.

"Shut up Max! Jeez, I thought you weren't going to tell. What if you-know-who hears? Then what?"

"Which one?"

"Either one."

"So Tyson likes..."

"Yeah, and guess what? Kai likes him back."

"No flippin' _way_!"

"It's true. See why we have to get them together. Tonight. While they're together and the power's out. The mood will so be perfect."

"I don't know, will it work?"

"Truth, Dare, or Dice. It never fails."

"No..."

"Yes. It'll work. Before that, we'll play Spin the Bottle or something like that."

"You mean like Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Rei again praised Fate that the power was out. "Umm...but then we'd have to go too."

"And...fair's fair I suppose."

"Maybe."

"Why...would you have something against kissing me?"

"Umm no...I just thought you might be uncomfortable. You don't seem...well, gay."

"Neither did Tyson, but look at him now."

"Point taken. So are you in with the plans? No matter what happens?"

"Yep. Now let's go eat...I'm hungry and the food smelled good."

"I'd put money on it that it is good. Tyson really surprised me," Rei finished, walking into the dining room and talking loud enough for Tyson and Kai to hear.

"I surprised you how Rei?" Tyson walked right into Rei's trap.

"I never knew you could cook and look at the meal you prepared...by yourself."

Tyson was embarrassed by Rei's compliments and tried to get out of the corner he'd slammed head first in to. "You helped Rei," he mumbled, trying desperately to seem as small as possible.

"Yeah, with the salad. You did everything else. The cooking and stuff. And you did it well. Quit being modest."

By this time, everyone had say down and was ready to eat. Tyson surprised everyone by serving the food, claiming it was his job because he had cooked it. Things went smoothly until Tyson's had brushed past Kai's shoulder as he was putting garlic bread on his plate. Neither Rei nor Max were surprised to see the pair jump as thought they had been shocked, and shared a knowing look with each other.

"Sorry about that Kai."

"It's fine, sit down and eat Tyson." Kai moved slightly and gripped the platter with the garlic bread only to grab Tyson's hand instead.

Tyson sat silent for a moment, stunned at Kai's behavior, before picking up a fork and eating, albeit cautiously, keeping an eye on the blader next to him for any sign of more abnormal behavior. The meal continued and was filled with light chit-chat about what had been going on with each of the bladers during the five months spent apart.

After everyone had eaten their fill of the excellent meal, they moved to the living room where blankets and pillows had been tossed and piled haphazardly.

"Nice job with the blankets and pillows Maxie…but where's the floor, not to mention the chairs and table…and the couch?"

"Umm…they're around here somewhere Ty…I'm just not sure where."

"Might I suggest we find them now so one of us doesn't run into something later," Rei, being the voice of reason, suggested the oh so simple solution, to which everyone readily agreed to.

Everyone scrambled to dig through the pile of blankets and pillows, wondering if they'd run into something.

"Ouch! Who stepped on me?" Tyson sat up and glared, massaging the offended shoulder. A blond head identified Max who seemed surprised to find Tyson.

"Hey Ty…whatcha doing under there?"

"Finding the table apparently." To make his point, Tyson knocked against the wooden table. "Let's move it to the hallway."

Rei couldn't help but notice the way Kai's crimson gaze followed Tyson, seeming to hone in particularly on the bluenette's oh so cute butt. The neko-jin coughed lightly, gaining the dual-haired blader's attention, smirking at Kai's somewhat flustered appearance. Even though the only lighting came from the fireplace and the candles, it was still obvious that Kai was blushing.

"So you don't like him huh?" Rei questioned innocently, smirking all the while.

"Stuff it Rei, before you find your ponytail shoved down your throat to maintain silences."

Rei stuck his tongue out, making a face at Kai, practically daring him to try it. In the meantime, Tyson and Max walked back in, having a friendly debate on the way.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Come on Maxie…_please_?"

"Nope. And don't try the pout, I can't see it in here anyway."

Tyson had to try, and out came the infamous puppy dog eyes complete with a pleading look that Tyson had mastered to an art. No one-save Kai apparently-could resist.

"Stop that Tyson…I know you're doing it."

Tyson kept up with it, knowing the blond would crack.

"Tyson…please stop it?"

A little more pouting eyes and a trembly lip and…there.

"Fine! Just stop with the pout."

Tyson smirked. "And I win again. No one can resist me!"

Rei, being a feline, couldn't help the curiosity that clawed at him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Kitty Cat, nothing at all. So did you find the rest of the furniture?"

"Yeah, we found it, and would you stop calling me that Tyson!"

"What, don't like your nickname? You're a cat, so what else should I call you. Everything else sounds…dirty."

The other three teens in the room flushed at the implications that arose from Tyson's words, knowing what he meant.

"Give me a better nickname. I mean really, Max is Maxie…and I get, Kitty Cat. I see a difference here."

"Nope…I like Kitty Cat so there. You're stuck with it." Tyson stuck his tongue out at Rei, completely missing the glazed look that overcame Kai's features as his crimson eyes focused immediately on the pink muscle that was currently in plain viewing sight. This time it was Max that caught the look, and finally understood what Rei had been talking about. It was time the blond got in the game as well.

"What about Kai? What's his nickname?"

Tyson looked surprised. "I don't know…Frosty? Umm…oh, baka! Nope, that doesn't work either…" All of a sudden Tyson plopped down in the middle of the floor and started thinking. Everyone's eyes were set on the teen on the floor, wondering what he was up to. When he didn't move after five minutes of silence, the others separated and finished up with the living room. Ten minutes later, just as they were putting the finishing touches on the improvised bedroom, Tyson jumped up, a triumphant look on his face.

"I've got it!"

"What are you talking about Tyson?" Max asked from his position on the floor where he had fallen, courtesy of Tyson's outburst.

"Kai's nickname. I thought of a good one."

"This ought to be good. Do tell," Rei said, moving to stand by the stoic ex-captain.

"Phoenix!"

Kai was momentarily stunned by Tyson's amazing insight to his psyche. How could the bluenette have picked _that_ nickname over all others!"

"You hear that Kai, or should I say, Phoenix?"

"Nuh-uh Rei, only I get to call him that. You think of your own nickname for him." Tyson pouted, but stood his ground even when graced with the surprised look of Kai. He fought the blush off when Rei smirked at him and ignored Max's seemingly curious gaze.

"Whatever you say Tyson, whatever you say. But since you gave Kai a nickname, shouldn't he give you one?" Rei knew what was coming next. A protest from both sides.

"He doesn't have to Rei. I just did it cause I wanted to." Tyson flushed with his admission, thankful that the power still hadn't come back on. Tyson's response had been no surprise to Rei, but Kai's threw everyone for a loop.

"No, Rei's right. Fair's fair. Now, what to call you?" Kai seemed deep in thought for a moment before making up his mind. "Aka-bay." No one spoke…then again, no one understood.

"What?" Tyson asked, really confused.

Kai smirked. "My nickname for you. Either that…or Dragon. Take your pick, but I'll use either depending on my mood."

Again, everyone was stunned. Not only did Kai give a nickname, but TWO nicknames! Will wonders never cease?

"What's the first mean?" Max asked, voicing the question the other two teens wanted to ask.

"That's my little secret. Maybe I'll tell you one day…Tyson."

Rei decided to start the fun. "As nice as this conversation is, I'm bored. Let's do something."

Max took his cue. "Oh, I know. Spin the Bottle!"

"Wh-what?" Tyson yelped, shocked out of his mind. He glared at Rei, knowing the smirk on the neko-jin's face was there for a reason.

Rei's smirk widened. "Yes, let's play Spin the Bottle. No one minds do they?"

Max spoke up, interrupting Tyson's stream of many protests. "Nope. I'll find the bottle!"

"I'll help," and Rei got up, being dragged out of the room by Max. A dead silence filled the room, leaving Tyson and Kai in the middle of it.

"Umm, you don't have to play if you don't want to Kai."

"No, I'll play. But first, what is it?" Kai queried, wanting to know what he was getting in to.

"Umm, you don't know about Spin the Bottle?"

"No, now tell me. What is it?"

"Well…in it's lightest terms…it's a kissing game."

"It's _WHAT_?"

From the doorway, Max muttered to Rei. "He must have found out what it is." Rei nodded sagely, wishing he could hear more of the softly spoken conversation inside.

"Well, yeah. It's a kissing game. See, whoever the bottle points to is the one the spinner has to kiss for a certain amount of time."

"What?" Kai's voice had turned really quiet and really deadly.

"Yeah…that's why I asked if you were sure you wanted to play. But you said yes, so there's no getting around it I suppose."

Not wanting things to get out of hand, Rei and Max reentered the room, an old Coca Cola bottle in hand.

"Ready?"

"No, I've never been kissed before," Tyson pouted, revealing something none of the others knew. They all assumed that with Tyson's flirting, he had had several girlfriends/boyfriends. They were all surprised to find that he had never even been kissed.

"Don't worry Tyson, we won't judge you," Max said, trying to reassure his friend. Both he and Rei were thinking the same thing. Tyson's spin would land on Kai or vice versa in case Kai hadn't been kissed either. Rei decided to take control of the group, knowing neither Tyson nor Kai would be too eager to start things moving.

"OK, so here's the rules. We'll play the game until everyone's kissed everyone else. We all know that the spinner gets to kiss whoever the bottle points to, the open end of the bottle might I add. The time is at least two minutes, and a limit of five minutes has been set. Any questions?"

"Can I get out of this?" Tyson asked, fidgeting a bit with the blankets around him.

"Nope, we're in this together. Nothing that happens here tonight will be spoken of outside of here unless everyone wants to talk about it. Don't worry so much. Since you seem so nervous, I'll spin first." Sending up silent prayers, Rei spun the bottle, the little glass drawing everyone's attention. It slowed finally, and everyone stopped breathing in anticipation of where the end would point. Would it end up on Max like Rei and secretly, Tyson and Kai wanted, or would it point to one of the other two.

Rei's eyes widened and he gasped, not believing what had happened…

Here's a sneak peek at the first kiss between Rei and bleep. Hehe…all names or descriptions have been removed so no one finds out who it is.

**Teaser:**

Rei gently moved his lips against bleep, trying hard not to scare the teen off. He tenderly prodded at the closed lips, easing them open to let his tongue ravish the untouched territory. Moving faster, Rei's arms came up, tilting the bleep head to the side to allow him more room to explore. He coaxed bleep tongue into joining his in a dance the neither wanted to end. Backing out, he persuaded his friend's tongue to follow his, letting the bleep explore the neko-jin's mouth, albeit cautiously and shyly. Wrapping his tongue around bleep, Rei suckled lightly, begging the bleep to give more to him.

Author's Note: So, how was that for a good old cliffy? Hmm, I think I like that stopping place. Now, I know you want to kill me for it, but if you do, you'll never find out what happens. So, if you want to read more, you have to review. See the trade off; lots of reviews new chapter. Good, now that we all understand, go and review.


End file.
